Only You
by kravenclaw
Summary: Hermione thought that she would be with George forever, but can one mistake ruin there lives together forever?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

A/N-Hey, everyone. This story is a remake of my other story Only You. I'm taking the other one down and putting this one in its place. This story will follow the same plot line, I'm just going to add a bunch to it. It will be several chapters long and better than the last story. This first Only You was one of the first stories I had ever written, so I decided to fix it up. I hope you enjoy this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Only You

Chapter 1-Happily Ever After

"Hello, Hermione," George Weasley said to his girlfriend of five years, Hermione Granger.

"Oh, George, I've missed you so much," Hermione said as she ran toward him. When she reached him she pulled him close to her and began showing him just how much she really had missed him. "It's been to long since I've gotten to see you," Hermione said between kisses. "Gotten to hug you," They kissed again. "Mmm, gotten to kiss you. Oh I've missed you so much!" 

George pulled her closer to him and said, "Ah, love, how I've missed you. I hate leaving you. And two weeks is such a long time."

Hermione ran her hands along his back and let them rest on the sides of his stomach, so she could pull away from him enough to look up at his face. "Yes, two weeks is a very long time. I hope you never have to leave this house, and me ever again."

"Hermione, I hate being away from you. I've missed having you sleep next to me; I missed waking up to the sound of your voice; I've missed coming home from the joke shop and having you waiting for me at the table with your parchment spread out everywhere and a quill in hour hand. You don't know how lucky I feel to have a beautiful intelligent woman like you waiting for me when I get home from work. I never thought I'd have all this," George said while looking around the room. "I have a beautiful girlfriend who brightens up this little house. She puts little touches of herself all around and makes me feel surrounded by her love." 

"George, you are always surrounded by my love."

"I know, and for that I am a truly lucky man."

"George, honey, why are you acting so serious? I'm not used to you being anything but funny. Why haven't you even tried to make me laugh yet?"

"I just don't feel like joking around right now. Can't I be serious sometimes?"

"Well, of course you can. I...I didn't mean to offend you."

"George put his head in his hands and sighed, "No, don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, it's just been hard to be without you these past two weeks. I'm just a little bit stressed out."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I bet I can think of a way to get you to relax."

"Oh, really? Do you really think you can make me relax, Miss Granger?"

"Why, yes, I do believe I can, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make up for lost time," George said giving her the famous Weasley grin and an affectionate pat on the bum."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Hermione said laughing as he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

***********

when Hermione woke up the next morning George had already left for Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. She smiled as she thought of him and how wonderful and special the night before had been. Whenever she was with George she felt special and loved. He was the perfect man (at least for her anyway). He was charming and funny, kind and unselfish. He was clever and playful and not to mention boyishly handsome with those cute dimples and sparking blue eyes. George was the only man for her. He was everything she wanted in a man, and hopefully, he would soon be her husband.

She stretched lazily before getting out of bed. As she headed toward the bathroom she spotted a beautiful pink carnation he had picked from their garden. Underneath the flower was a note.

Hermione,

Sorry I had to leave for you woke up. Fred and I have a lot of things to get done this morning. Have a wonderful day today. Good luck with the new story your writing. I'm sure it will be wonderful. I love you, darling, and I'm missing you already.

Love Always,

George

P.S. Last night was wonderful. Let's make tonight even more special.

Hermione picked up the flowered and smelled it's sweet fragrance. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world," she said as she thought of the flower that was in her hand. She remembered when they had talked about flowers one day about a month after she and George had started dating. She told George that she had never really like rose and he said, "Well of course not. Roses have become too common a flower. When men buy flowers for their loved ones they always bring roses, making them too common for anyone who was truly special."

"That's true. I have always liked carnations, though."

"When we get a house together, it will have carnations in the backyard, so that I can leave one for you every time I'm thinking of you." And that's why they did. George picked the little house in Hogsmeade because of the pink carnations in the backyard. Not that this bothered Hermione, she had always dreamed of living in a cottage like the one she and George shared.

Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she looked up she saw that George had magicked the words I Love You onto the mirror. She laughed and continued getting ready. She had made her way into the kitchen and was fixing herself a quick breakfast when she heard a tapping at the window.

"Well, hello there Hedwig," Hermione said. "Have you brought me a letter from Harry?" She opened the letter as she gave hedwig a bite of the piece of toast she had in her hand.

Hermione,

Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon. I really need to talk to you.

Harry

"Hmm, that's odd. Why didn't he just tell me in the letter. Oh well, I haven't seen him in a few weeks. It'll be nice to see him again." Hermione thought aloud.

Meanwhile at the joke shop

George was setting up the shop, getting it ready to open when he heard a knock on the door. "We're not open for another ten minutes, so unless you have an emergency prank to pull and need a quick fix come back a little later, kid."

"George, it's me, Harry."

"Bloody hell, why didn't you say so then, Harry?" George said as he unlocked the door. "What brings you here this early? I figured the ministry would have their top auror on some kind of secret mission or something."

"I took the day off. I needed to talk to you."

"About what Harry? Did you finally decide to tie the knot with that sexy Unspeakable at the ministry?"

"No, it's not that. You went to Ireland for a couple of weeks didn't you?"

"Yeah, Fred and I are trying to set up a joke shop there. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you there," Harry replied.

"Well, why didn't you say hello, then. What were you doing there anyway?"

Ministry business." Harry said dryly. "You weren't alone, George. You were in the company of a woman. A woman who was not my best friend Hermione."

"Bloody hell," George said. "I didn't mean to, Harry. You've got to understand. Please don't tell her."

"Why'd you do it? You've got the best girlfriend a man could ever want. Why would you risk that for a night with some blonde woman who wasn't even worth your time?"

"I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. I'd had a bad day. The deal wasn't going as well as I would have liked it to go, and I missed Hermione."

"And you thought that sleeping with another woman would make you feel better? Merlin, I hope you're not really that stupid!"

I'm so sorry. I have felt so guilty. I've been trying to make it up to her, but I know she will never ever forgive me. I...I love her. I don't want to lose her. If she finds out about that other woman, she will leave me for sure." George said. "Please don't' tell her, Harry. I...I don't want to ruin our relationship. Harry, I...I want to marry her."

"Do you mean you want to lie to the woman you love. Your marriage would be based on lies. You have got to tell her, George."

"No, Harry don't...I can't."

"Or else I will, and I think she would like it a lot better if it came from you. Ask for her forgiveness, maybe she will believe that you are truly sorry and will take you back, but I guarantee that if she hears it from me, you'll never have another chance with her."

"I'll tell her, now is just not the right time," George pleaded. "Can't you just forget it ever happened? I will never cheat on her ever again. Harry, I made a mistake. Even you the perfect Harry Potter makes mistakes. Can't you just let it go?"

"No, George, I can't just let it go. If it was me, I would want to know. Hermione is my best friend. She has helped me out more times than I can count, she has even saved my life."

"Then why would you want to ruin hers?"

"I'm not the one who ruined her life," Harry said. "You've got until noon to tell her, or else I will." Harry said and then turned and walked out of the door.

"What have I done!" George screamed and sunk down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. 


	2. The Breakup

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Only You

Chapter 2-The Breakup

Hermione sat at a corner table in the Three Broomsticks and looked at her watch. She was five minutes early, and she knew that Harry never showed up on time. She wished that he would hurry up because she was very curious as to what he needed to talk to her about. Harry never said much in his letters, but this one was so short it had left her wondering. 

She waited patiently for another few minutes and was surprised when it was George who joined her at the table instead of Harry.

"Oh, did Harry ask you to meet him here too?" She said as she stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, not exactly," George muttered as he took the seat across from her.

"Oh, well, I'm happy that you're here anyway. I was already missing you."

George smiled weakly and didn't respond.

"What's wrong George?" She asked suddenly concerned with her boyfriends peculiar behavior. "And where is Harry, he's usually not this late."

"Sweetheart, Harry's not coming."

"Why not? Has something happened to him? Is he alright?"

"No, no there's nothing wrong with him. It's just that..."

Hermione stared at him waiting for him to finish and when he didn't she said, "George is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well, yes there is, I just don't really want to tell you."

"But I thought we could always tell each other everything."

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione stared at him with her face void of expression, "What's going on George."

"Well, you know I was away on that trip for a long time, and I had this one really bad day."

"You didn't tell me about this last night. You said everything went perfectly."

"Well, it didn't go perfectly. You see I was trying to get the man to sell us the building and he wasn't too receptive. The property had been in his family for centuries and even though he wasn't using it, he didn't want to give it up."

"And this is what you needed to tell me? This is why Harry wrote me a note telling me that he needed to speak with me and then sent you here instead?"

"I'm not finished yet. I wish that was all there was to tell." He let out a long sigh and ran a hand carelessly through his hair. "I was very frustrated and I went to the hotel bar to get a few drinks, blow of some steam. I guess I got carried away because two hours later I was sitting at that same bar, thinking about how much I missed you, and how much this deal would mean to our company. I don't remember ever being as drunk as I was that night. All I could think about was how much I needed you to be there, and that you weren't. This woman came up to me, and we started talking. At least I think we much have, I don't really remember, but I started thinking that if I couldn't have you, maybe this other woman could comfort me. I don't really know why I did it. It felt so wrong the whole time we were together. Afterward I couldn't even look at her, I made her leave, and I spent the rest of the night awake. I couldn't stand what I had done to you. I didn't know how I could fix it. All I knew is that I loved you and that I couldn't lose you. You're too important to me. You're too special. I knew that I loved you, and I didn't want to be with any other women, only you, and I knew I had made the worst mistake of my life."

Hermione eyed him coolly. "That's enough, George. I don't want to hear any more about that night or that woman." She spat. "I want to know what Harry has to do with this? How did he know we needed to talk?"

"He...he saw me that night. He saw me with her."

"And that's the only reason you ever told me. Isn't that right!" She yelled.

"Yes," He said quietly.

"You were going to lie to me?"

"I didn't want to lose me."

"You mean you couldn't face the consequences for your actions!" George nodded and she began to speak again. "You're weak!" He nodded again. "And not at all like the man I fell in love with at your parent's house. I don't know you anymore! But I am grateful for one thing. I'm glad that my best friend is a better man than my boyfriend. Because if I didn't have friends like him, I wouldn't know who you were, the kind of person that you are. I wouldn't know that my whole life with you was a lie. And for that I am eternally grateful."

"Hermione, no. You've got it all wrong. I'm still the same person. I made a mistake like ever other person in this world does. I admit that I was weak, I admit that I was completely wrong, but that doesn't mean that I don't still love you. It doesn't mean that everything we have is a lie. I love you, Hermione and I always will."

"It is obvious that you don't love me, and if you think you can treat someone like this even though you love them, you are very wrong. What are we going to do about the house? Do you want to move out or should I?"

"No, Hermione. Please don't leave me. I'll never cheat on you again. I can't live without you. I love you! I want to marry you! Marry me, Hermione. I swear to you that this will never happen again. I will be faithful to you until the day I die, just don't leave me, I'm begging you."

Hermione stood up and glared down at him. I'll go pack up my things. I'll be gone by the time you get home from work. Please don't go to the house until after five o'clock. I don't want to see you. Goodbye, George."

As he watched her leave, his chest grew heavy and tears formed in his eyes. He threw some coins on the table, and left without a word. He didn't go back to work, instead he apparated to his parents house, to the place where he and Hermione had fallen in love.

Hermione didn't cry until she got back to the house that she and George had shared. The tears fell as she said goodbye to all the hopes and dreams she had had for her life with George. She had always thought that they'd get married and have beautiful children with that famous Weasley hair. They would have lots of children. She wanted a big family just like his. She could see herself staying at home with the children. They would get in her way while she wrote but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Their house would always be filled with laughed. How else would the family be, with George Weasley as it's head? Now that would never happen because he threw it all away for some girl he met at a bar. Hermione was crushed, but she was strong, and she had her pride. She was out of the house by five o'clock just as she had promised.

She told herself that she was strong, that she would survive. She told herself she had one week to morn the loss of George Weasley. After that she was going to focus all of her time and energy on her career. It was all she had left, and it wouldn't cheat on her or turn her world upside down in just a few minutes. It was something she could control, and that was what she needed. She vowed that she would never trust another man like she had trusted George, and that she would never love again.


	3. Moving On

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Only You

Chapter 3-Moving On

After the breakup, Hermione threw herself headfirst into finding a new place to live. She settled on a two bedroom cottage a few miles outside of Diagon Alley. She was close to the Daily Prophet office but far enough away from town. She didn't want to be around people anymore. She just needed a comfortable space that she could write her column in peace and she didn't want people dropping by her house all of the time to check up on her. But most importantly she didn't want to be reminded of George. He was part of her past now, and she didn't want to live anywhere near the house that they had shared.

Hermione settled comfortably enough in her new cottage, she spent most of her days either writing for the newspaper or the book on Transfiguration she had decided to write in her spare time. She wanted her life to be as full as possible, and the only way she knew to do that was to bury herself in her work.

About a week after she had settled in her new house, George sent her a letter.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that you're reading this, and haven't already thrown it away. If you are reading it, thanks for giving me the chance to apologize. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need to know that I tried, and I need you to know that I care enough for you to offer an explanation.

I never meant to hurt you, and I am so sorry that I did. I never meant to cheat on you. It was selfish and stupid of me and it is a mistake that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I will never know why I sacrificed the best thing that I have ever had in my life for some woman I don't even know. I know that you will never speak to me again, and I understand why you won't give me another chance. I don't deserve one. I just want you to know how sorry I am that I hurt you. I will always love you, and I will cherish the time we spent together for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me a chance all those years ago. I feel I am a better man because of you, although I know that I am not the man you thought me to be. You saw something in me that no one else has ever seen, and I'm so stupid for ever having done anything to lose your faith in me. I am truly sorry for all that I have put you through. Good luck in your life. I hope you find someone who is worthy of your love, and I hope that you will be very happy.

Love Always,

George

Hermione stared at the letter for a long time before throwing it away. She wiped the single tear that she had shed from her cheek, and went back to working on her book. After only a few minutes she stopped writing and moved to look out of her living room window. She stared at the window into her backyard and looked at the trees that reminded her so much of the clearing where she and George had once spent so much time at. 

"I told myself that I wouldn't let him make me feel this kind of pain again, but the letter brought it all back. It is so hard to hide from something that I miss so much. I still love him, more than ever, but I know that I could never forgive him for ruining our relationship. Every time he left I would be wondering if he was with another woman or if he was going to leave me. He ruined everything we had. It was as if our five years together didn't mean anything to him. What am I going to do without him?" Hermione said aloud as she stared out the window. Tears were pouring down her face, but she didn't seem to notice. "I thought we were going to get married soon! I guess it's a good thing we weren't married. I never should have let him get this close to me or let him mean this much to me. I shouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with him. I swear I will never do it again. I won't ever feel this pain, not from any man. I can't! I just couldn't bear it."

The next year went by in a blur. Hermione spent her all of her days and a good portion of her nights working. She would work until she could fall into the deep sleep of exhaustion. Her friends and family worried about her constantly. Twice a month Harry and Ron would drag her out of her cottage. They would make her go to dinner with them and each time they left more worried about her then the last time. Ginny spent a lot of her time at Hermione's cottage as well. She even suggested that they find a place together, and they could be roommates, but Hermione dismissed that idea. She told Ginny that what she really needed was privacy, and that even though she loved Ginny like a sister she didn't think that it would end up working out. Hermione told her that she needed quiet to work on her book. Ginny had left disappointed and a little insulted, but she told herself that she had tried to help Hermione and that hopefully she would get over her depression. 

Hermione's friends also tried to get her to start dating again. They tried to set her up on many blind dates, but Hermione would just laugh and say that she didn't need a man in her life. They brought nothing but trouble.

One day, Harry had dragged Hermione out of her office to go to lunch with him. He once again brought up the topic of dating.

"Hermione, you know it's time for you to start dating again," Harry said. "You can't be alone forever. It's not natural and it's not healthy."

Hermione sighed and said, "Harry we've been over this before. Yes, I can be alone forever, and yes, I will be."

"Herm, I know that George hurt you deeply, but you know that not all guys are like that."

"You're right. You and Ron aren't like that, but unfortunately we don't have that romantic connection. Name a guy other than you or Ron that isn't a total jerk."

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. He hated when Hermione got in such a stubborn mood. He could never talk her into anything when she was like this, which was every time the topic of dating came up. "Hermione, I don't have to list them for you. You're not stupid. You know there are plenty of guys who would never cheat on you. You know there's a guy from my office that really likes you."

"Oh, you mean that guy with the messy blonde hair and brown eyes. The one who wears those big glasses and stutters ever time he sees me?"

"I give up! You're impossible, Hermione."

A/N-I know it's a little short this time. Haven't had a whole lot of inspiration to do anything lately, especially anything involving writing, because I feel guilty if I work on one of my fics because I should be doing homework.


	4. A Friendly Visit

Only You

Chapter 4-A Friendly Visit

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Two weeks after Harry and Hermione had argued about the situation of her love life, Harry spoke to his friend from Hogwarts, Seamus Finnigan, after a meeting they had both attended at the Ministry of Magic.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before Seamus nonchalantly asked how Hermione was doing. Harry replied, "She's been bitter and depressed since her breakup with George last year. She refused to date at all and is convinced that any man she lets near her will hurt her terribly. I hate to say it because I still consider George my friend, but he messed her up completely, and I wish that he had never dated her. I don't know if she'll ever be the same Hermione again. I miss that cheerful know-it-all from our Hogwarts days."

"I hate hearing that. Hermione has always been such a beautiful and talented woman. I would never wish that kind of pain on her. She deserves so much more than that." Seamus replied while frowning slightly.

"I agree completely, but I'm not sure Hermione feels that way. She's so depressed and convinced that no man will ever love her again...and she doesn't want anyone to. She's too afraid. She won't even go out with us anymore. Ron, Hermione and I used to go out to dinner every Friday night after work, but she insists that she has to work late and won't be able to make it. It's been four months since we've gotten her to go, and that time she ended up leaving shortly after she arrived, saying that she wanted to go to bed early because she had some sort of meeting in the morning."

"A meeting on a Saturday morning?" Seamus questioned.

"I know, that's what I said."

"Maybe you should come up with some grand adventure to take her on like you used to back when we were at Hogwarts," Seamus joked.

"That's a thought,"Harry said sarcastically.  
"No, but seriously, I'm sure you could find someone to set her up with."

"I'm sure I could to, but you know Hermione, she'd never agree to it. But hey, if you're voluteering, go right on ahead."

Seamus blushed and said, "I'd love to, but I don't think she would go for it."

Harry shot his friend a shocked look, "Really? When did this happen?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I have always kind of like her. I don't know why, but I think that know-it-all routine she pulls is kind of sexy." Harry snorted as Seamus continued, "I've always thought about asking her to go out with me, but the timing was always wrong. I realized it right after she and George had gotten together, and she was so happy about there relationship that she glowed. It was just the wrong timing, I guess."

"Well, its been a long time since Hermione has glowed. I think it's about time for her to again. I think you're just what she needs." Harry said.

"I don't know. I don't think she would let me get anywhere near her if she knew that I wanted to date her," Seamus said.

Harry smiled deviously, "That's why you don't tell her that you want to date her. You start out by earning her trush as a friend and then go from there."

"That could work," Seamus said as he contemplated the idea.

"Of course it could," Harry said and then explained, "Spend as much time as you poosibly can with her and be the close friend that she needs. She has pushed Ron and me away from her, probably because we remind her of the time she was with George, but you were never around then. Eventually, you'll prove to her that you're trustworthy and you can turn your relationship into something more than just a really good friendship."

Seamus thought for a second and then said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, why don't you start today by taking her this note telling her that I want her to interview me about a bill we are trying to get passed in the ministry."

"And I could pick up some food on the way over and make an evening out of my visit."

"Now your thinking!"

"But you know she's going to ask why you didn't just floo over and tell her yourself."

"Tell her I have a hot date or something."

"Yes, yes. Harry Potter the ladies man."

"Damn straight, Finnigan." Seamus laughed as he took the note and headed out the door to go to Hermione's.

When Seamus showed up an hour later at Hermione's apartment with a pizza in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other and Harry's note safely tucked in his pocket, Hermione was quite surpised at her visiter.

She opened the door and said, "What are you doing here, Seamus?"

"Don't sound so happy, Hermione," Seamus joked. "I might actually think that you want me to be here."

Hermione shook her head and shot him a bewildered look before said, "What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude you just surprised me."

"That's okay, I forgive you. Aren't you going to ask me in?"

Hermione looked frazzled but said, "Yes, of course you can come in." and stepped out of the doorway so he could enter the apartment.

They shared an awkward silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke again, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just got through with a meeting with Harry's and he asked me to give you a note," Seamus said as he tried to balance the pizza and the flowers in the same hand and dig the note out of his pocket with the other hand. "Could you stop staring at me for a while and give me a little help here?" Seamus asked as he continued the struggle.

Hermione stopped staring at him and closed her mouth that had been handing open. "Uh, sure," she said as she took the flowers out of his hand. "Who are these for anyway? Do you have a hot date to go to after this stop?"

"Of course," Seamus said and when she tried to trade him the flowers for Harry's note he shoke his head and said, "Those are for you, Hermione. This is my hot date. Aren't you excited?"

Hermione's unflattering look of shock returned as she backed away from him and the flowersin his hand, "What are you talking about?"

"Relax, Hermione. I'm not going to rape you, or even try to kiss you for that matter. I just thought I'd do Harry a favor and stop by to drop this off." he said as he raised the note he had in his hand up in the air. "I noticed that it was close to suppertime and I was hungry and I knew it would be rude of me to ask you to fix me dinner, so I brought something for us both, hence the pizza. As for the flowers, I saw some poor old lady selling them at the corner by Florish and Blotts so I decided I'd pity her and by a bunch. You can't fault my generousity. You have to take them now."

As she took the flowers she smurked as she saw the card that was included with the bunch, "Since when did Flora at Flora's Flowers become a poor old lady?"

"Have you seen her lately she looks terrible," Seamus said.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said as she smiled a genuine smile. Seamus was surprised by that small facial expression. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. Far too long, Seamus thought, and he then knew that he was doing the right thing for Hermione, by becoming her friend first.

"Okay, I lied," Seamus admitted. "I thought I'd do something nice for a friend, and look it worked you're smiling."

"Well, I guess I'll have to say thank you then."

"Well, then I guess Miss Granger that I'll have to say you're welcome."

"Since you invited yourself over for dinner, why didn't you bring any cake?" Hermione joked.

"I know you Hermione, and I know that you are never without a chocolate cake," Seamus answered.

"Ah, I guess you got me there, Mr. Finnigan," Hermione said. "Well, come in and sit down then. I'll go get plates. I just realized that I'm starving."

When Hermione walked back into the room, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking that I missed seeing all of my friends from Hogwarts. It's really strange to go from seeing them everyday for seven years to hardly seeing them at all."

"Yes, I guess I know what you mean." Hermione agreed.

"That's why I came here today. I never see you anymore, and we used to be such good friends. Remember our seventh year, when we used to sit up in the commons room late at night just talking. "

Hermione smiled at the memory, "Yeah, I remember. Harry, Ron and I would come down and you, Dean, Neville, Lavander and Parvati would be sitting down in the corner by the fireplace just talking and laughing at something you had said. You could make anybody laugh back then," she sighed and said, "God, we were so young then."

"Yes, we were. You know I miss you. I haven't seen you in what's it been? Four or five months? What happened, Hermione. We used to be friends."

Seamus immediately regreted those words when she saw the smile fade from her face. She sat quietly for a few moments before speaking again. "I don't know. I guess I haven't been too good of a friend lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel like being around people much anymore, I don't even want to be around Harry and Ron and they're my best friends. What's wrong with me?"  
Seamus patted her leg and said, "You got your heart broken and it hurts but eventually you've got to get over it."

"So everyone tells me."

"Well, everyone is right. You're too young to be this depressed. You need to wait until you're fifty or so and then you can be depressed."

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Yes, I know, but it's part of my charm, right?"

"I guess. When'd you get to be such a nice guy, anyway?"

"I don't know. I think I've always thought of myself as a nice guy."

"When I was at Hogwarts I remember that girls always flocked around you and that you always had a ton of friends, but I don't remember them talking about what a nice guy you were. They always talked about your sense of humor and your jokes. I seem to remember you teasing me mercelessly throughout the years about my study habits. I wouldn't consider that to be nice. Would you?"

"No, I suppose not," Seamus said. "But hey, you remember I have a lot of friends and girls flocked around me, how could I be so popular and be such a total asshole."

"Hey, that's not such a stretch. Look at Malfoy. Girls threw themselves at him and I don't think I've ever known a bigger asshole."

"I suppose that's true."

"And besides you dated Lavender and Parvati plenty of times and when they came back to our room after a date, they didn't talk about how nice of a guy you were."

Seamus leaned forward and rubbed his hands together in antisipation. "Now this is becoming a promising conversation. I finally get to hear a little girl talk. What exactly did they talk about when they returned from a lovely evening with me?"

"Who says I'm going to tell you anything? I'm sure you wouldn't be interested about what we talked about in our seventh year of Hogwarts."

"Wanna make a bet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and decide to indulge him, "Well, they did say that you were a good kisser."

"Did they now?" Seamus asked and raised his left eyebrow.

"They did. Does that boost your ego?"

"Well it certainly helps. No one has ever told me that before."

"I wouldn't take it too seriously. You know how girls are at that age," Hermione teased.

"I am going to choose to ignore that statement."

"Suit yourself."

Seamus and Hermione continued their friendly banter for several more hours, talking about the old days at Hogwarts and discussing each of their lives since, and before they knew it Hermione was laying at one end of the couch while Seamus was slumped at the other with her feet in his lap. "You know Hermione, it's really strange that your feet don't smell. What is your secret?"

"I discovered a charm that prevents odors."

"And you use it every day?"

"Yes, it's part of my morning ritual."

"You're really odd, you know that?" Seamus said.

"So you've told me a million times over the past...six hours. How is it six hours from the time you arrived?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her watch.

"I don't know. I guess I should get home then. It really is getting late. I'll just apparate."

"You can't apparate from here."

"Why not?"

"The building has an anti-aparation charm on it. In fact you can't aparate within two miles of it."

"Really?"

"Yes, its part of the security plan."

"Well, I guess I'll walk to the next aparation point."

"No, you can't walk that far this late at night. It could be dangerous. You'll just have to stay here tonight. You can sleep in the guest bedroom," Hermione said.

"No, I've already overstayed my welcome. I'll just go."

"I would feel a lot better if you stayed here until the morning. I don't think I'd be able to sleep if I didn't know that you had gotten home."

"I guess I'll stay. But only for you."

"Thanks, I suppose its selfish but I really didn't want to stay up all night worrying about whether or not you got home alright."

"I'll agree, as long as you do one thing form me," Seamus added.

"What do you want," Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"You have to let me give you a goodnight kiss, of course," and before she could remove her hands from her hips to push him away, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night, Hermione." he said. "Where's this guest room at."

She pointed down the hall and he left her staring at his back.

Hermione stood there looking at him as she thought about just how much it scared her when she thought he was actually going to kiss her. She knew she needed to stop pushing people out of her life, and that Seamus was just being a good friend, but she still felt that urge to protect herself. "Dammit George," she thought. "Why'd you make me feel this way. Why'd you force me to question everyone in my life and there feelings for me?" And then she walked to her room and tried to think of all of the good things she had talked to Seamus about. "I'm fine," Hermione thought. "I will get over you, George Weasley."

A/N-I've already written the next chapter and guess what. George and Hermione meet again. I may even upload it tomorrow!


	5. We Meet Again

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Only You

Chapter 5-We Meet Again

I'll never get over you, Hermione Granger," George Weasley thought as he stood at the counter of his Hogsmeade shop. It was a busy day at Weasley's Wizard Wheeze because Hogwarts was having a Hogsmeade weekend, but that didn't distract George from his thoughts of his exgirlfriend. His twin noticed the distraction and after they had closed their business for the day, decided to talk to George about his troubles.

Once the doors were closed Fred asked him, "What's the matter with you today Forge. We made a ton of money today and caused the Hogwarts teachers quite a lot of mischief, you should really be in a better mood. What's wrong? Dd you swallow one of our depress-mints?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should have, it's not like it would have affected my mood any." George sighed. "I saw Hermione last night."

"And?" his twin questioned. "Did you talk to her?"

"No she was with that bloke in Ron's year. Finnigan, I think is his name. Bloody stupid chap that fellow is."

"Sounds like you're a little bit jealous there, brother."  
"Well, hell yeah I'm jealous! This is Hermione, the love of my life, we're talking about. You'd be fucking jealous too if it was you!"

"Wooh, there. I get the point."

"What do you know about them? Are they together? Is she sleeping with him. Oh, he better not be." George said as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Calm down, there. I don't think they're together. Ron says they're just friends and have been hanging out together a lot lately. And besides, you really couldn't do anything about it even if they were seeing each other, George. She's not your girlfriend anymore."

"I know that. I'm not stupid, but dammit, I want her back!"

"You know that you should find someone else. You know that whole, 'there's other fish in the sea' bit. You've really got to move on."

"No, I don't, and no, I won't! I don't want anyone else. I'm never going to love anyone but Hermione, and I know that someway, somehow I'll get her back."

"Whatever you say, George. But you better not do anything to hurt her."

"Of course I won't hurt her! What do you think I am? I love her."

"You have before," Fred pointed out. The twins were silent for a few moments and then Fred said, "How do you do it anyway?"

"Do what?" George asked irritable because the conversation had not been going the way he had hoped.

"Go without sex for a year. I don't think I could ever do that. Thats killer."

"I don't want anyone else. I want Hermione. I will never again take any other women to bed as a substitute for her. I've learned my lesson there." George gestured to the door. "Get out of here. I'll close up. I don't relly feel like talking with you about this anymore."

"Hold on there brother. I wasn't finished yet. So are you ever going to talk to her, or are you just going to keep stalking her and asking me a million questions about how she's doing?"

"I have to. She won't talk to me, and Ron won't tell me anything about her."

"So make her talk to you. You're good at that kind of thing. She loved you once, maybe she'll forgive you if you tell her what a good boy you've been."

George punched his twins arm and said, "Get to work, Fred. I don't feel like being here all night."

"Uh, uh. You already told me to leave, and that's just what I'm going to do, brother. See you later." and with that he walked out of the door whistling a cheerful tune.

"Bastard," George murmered under his breath as he flicked his wand and sent the broom leaning in the corner into animation.

Thirty minutes later the shop was clean and George was grumpy and tired and he thought that drowning his sorrows in a nice glass of firewiskey sounded like a good idea. It sure as hell beat going home to an emty house.

Meanwhile Hermione Granger checked her watch for the third time. Lavender Brown was late as usual. Hermione didn't know why she hadn't learned to show up at least twenty minutes late when meeting with Lavender. There were many places Hermione would rather be than sitting at a table in the dim pub that reminded her of her Hogwarts days. She didn't know why she even bothered. It's not as if they were best friends or anything, and half the time Lavender didn't even show up. Hermione was seriously considering going home to read a book by the fire when she saw a flash of red hair at the door.

"Great, as if my day couldn't get any worse." Hermione grumbled to herself. she decide three minutes would be all the time she would allow Lavender, and it would be less if George Weasley tried to speak with her. She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up, and she wasn't about to begin today.

George, however, had different plans when he saw Hermione sitting in the corner, looking annoyedly at her watch. He'd left her alone for a whole year, and now he was going to talk to her. Well, at least he was going to try.

As George walked over to her table she immediately began to stiffen. It hurt him to see that she had changed so much since the last time he had seen her. She looked so different. She looked so much older and more sophisticated, and unhappy. And it was all his fault.

"Hello, Hermione."

She glanced up at him and replied a clipped greeting. Her hands began to turn white as she gripped them tightly together on the table. George could tell that she was close to losing her composure and he didn't want to see her cry.

"You look beautiful. And very different. You're not the same Hermione anymore."

"No, I'm not. Thanks to you." Hermione shot him a deadly stare. "Now if you'll excuse me. I think I will be leaving now."

"No, not yet." George said. "We're going to talk first." and then he sat down in the seat across from her.

Hermione sighed and stared at him blankly. "Why should I talk to you? Talking to you isn't going to make my life any better. Why should I help ease you're conscience."

"That's not what I'm here for. Do you think that could ever happen? Do you think I could ever forgive myself for hurting you? I thought I knew you better than that."

"Well, so did I, and look where that got me." Hermione spat.

"I deserved that. Does it make you feel any better now that you've said it? Do you want to take any more shots at me. You can. You deserve it."

When Hermione was silent, George began speaking again. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I want to be your friend, because I want so much more than that. I miss you, Hermione. Every day, I ache for you. I know you know what that feels like. You're probably feeling it right now. I love you. I'll always love you, and I think that you know that."

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it. I can never be with you now. Don't you understand that I could never trust you again. I don't want to live my life wondering if my husband is really away on a business trip or off vacationing with his mistress. I'm not going to put myself through that."

"You know me, Hermione. I wouldn't do that to you."

"You did."

"But I won't again. I'll never make that mistake again."

"You're right there," Hermione said. "I'll never let you get that close to me again."

"I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

"Why are we doing this, George? There is nothing good going to come of it."

"And what's going to happen if we keep ignoring each other? Neither one of us will be happy either." George said and then reached across the table to take her hand. When she jerked it off the table, he looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness. "What can I do, Hermione. I want to fix this. I want you back. I love you, Hermione, and I will never have a life without you. I haven't been with anyone else, since we broke up. I haven't wanted anyone else. I have no life without you. I love you, and I know that you love me. I still see it when I look into your eyes. You don't want to love me, but you do, and you always will, just like I'll always love you. Why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because I can't be hurt like that again. I will never love anyone again."

"Not even Seamus Finnigan?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Where did you here that?"

"I saw you together last night."

"So? Why is it any of your business who I'm with?"

"I didn't like it."

"It doesn't matter if you liked it or not. It's my life, and my life doesn't involve you anymore."

"So you're dating him?"

Hermione sighed deeply. "No, I'm not. You've ruined that one for me. I just told you I'd never let myself fall in love again. I'm not an innocent young girl anymore. I won't allow myself to feel that deeply about another person."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your life, Hermione. It was never my intention, and I really do want you to be happy, even if your life doesn't include me."

"You know what,George? That doesn't make me feel any better." Hermione said just as Lavender reached their table.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up shopping for the wedding and..." she stopped suddenly when she noticed Hermione's companion. "I can leave if I'm interupting something."

"No, Lavender. Don't bother. I'll leave," George said. "Goodbye, Hermione. I hope that you think about what I said. I'll always love you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before she could stop him and walked out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Lavender asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about it. In fact, can we do this another time. I really don't want to be in this place anymore."

"Of course, honey. And if you need to talk, you're always welcome at my house."

"I know Lavender, thanks."

Hermione waited until she was well away from the Three Broomsticks before she let the tears fall. As soon as she composed herself she took out her wand and apparated away. When she landed she knocked on the door of the little cottage that she had landed in front of. When Seamus opened the door, her tears fell freely and she simply said, "Seamus, I need you," and let herself be comforted by his strong arms.


End file.
